Save Me
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Winifred's thoughts after Spinelli saves her life during the hospital crisis. Some Spoilers. SpinWin friendship


**Save Me**

Winifred Leeds could remember the bright orange flames,she could clearly recall the smell of burning and ash. She could remeber clearly,walking into that OR after Damian Spinelli with the other federal agents to obtain the biotoxin balls. Deadly power in such a small object. She could remember how the explosion happened,because of an anthesteia leak.

She remembered clearly how a collapsing piece of tile from the ceiling just about fell on her---Spinelli had pulled her out of the way though. She remembered him covering her face protectively with one arm and her holding on to him for dear life as they tried to rush from the room. Most of all,she remembered Damian Spinelli's startled yell as he fell to the ground when a shot of brilliant light came at him.

Winnie had gotten out safetly with just a few cuts and bruises on her body. Spinelli,The Jackal had not been so lucky. He had a slight concussion from hitting his head,a broken arm with a few burns on it,cuts,bruises,and the worst thing being that he was temporarily blind. The doctors had assured Jason and Sam that Spinelli would regain his eye sight although it might take awhile.

It had been a week since that happened. A whole week since the hospital crisis. Every single day since then,she had been visiting her hero at Mercy Hospital,a hospital about an hour away from GH. It had been hard to get even a moment alone with him. He always seemed to have visitors. Among them being,Maxie,LuLu,Johnny,Sam McCall,Robin and Patrick Drake with their daughter Emma,Jason Morgan,Claudia Zaccarah,Mike Corbin,Diane Miller Bernie,even a small visit from Nadine Crowell before she left town. She hoped today would be different although it did touch her that all these people cared for him.

She entered the sterile room with a crystal blue vase of yellow tulips in her hand only to see an old woman wearing glasses,with what looked like a bible in her lap sitting in a chair by the bed with a wrinkled,aged hand brushing hair from Spinelli's eyes.

"Um...Hello." Winnie said nervouly,biting her lip and tucking a strand of wild brown hair behind her ear.

The old woman looked up and stood to her feet. "Hello." She said with surprise. "Are you one of my grandson's girlfriends? I'm his grandmother Miriam."

Winnie didn't really know how to answer that question as her gaze went to the sleeping form in the bed. She wanted to be his friend. Finally she said,"I'm Winifred Leeds. Your grandson saved my life."

Miriam looked at her in shock then her eyes narrowed. "Your the girl who works for the FBI,right? The computer hacker? I heard that little blond girl,Maxie talking about you---more like complaining." She said with a laugh.

Winifred looked down at the floor guiltily. "She has a reason to be mad Mrs. Spinelli." She told the older woman softly.

Miriam smiled as she grabbed her leather bound bible off of the chair she'd been sitting in. "Look,everyone makes mistakes. I suppose I should let you see my grandson now. I am rather hungry anyway." She said to Winnie as she leaned down to press a kiss to Spinelli's forehead.

Winnie watched Miriam leave the room,then turned to look at Spinelli. He looked so small and pale against the white sheets with all kinds of medical equipment surrounding him. She walked over to the chair that Miriam had just vacated and sat down hesitantly. She put a small hand on his blanket,playing with a piece of thread that was on it as she pulled the blanket up Spinelli's body. She was shocked when his eyes flew open to look at her unseeingly.

She pushed her black framed glasses up her nose and took his hand in hers. "Hello Jack---I mean Spinelli." She said softly.

His voice was cracked and rough from sleep when he spoke. "Hello Priestess." Spinelli managed to say,a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He coughed as he slid himself into a sitting position against his pillows.

Winifred could feel her heart break at the pained expression that overtook Spinelli's face. She stood to her feet to help him get comfortable,being extra careful of his arm.

"The Jackal is most thankful." He whispered to her softly.

"It's not a problem." She told him hurriedly,sitting down again.

"Fair Samantha told me that you've been to see me everyday. I'm sorry that I haven't been awake." Spinelli commented with a grimace as he moved slightly.

Winnie shook her head a blush of embarrassement rising to redden her cheeks and neck. "The Jackal deserves his rest." She murmured. "You went through alot saving me."

"The Jackal couldn't let you die fair Winifred." He told her with an assuring smile,raising his good hand to caress her cheek.

She smiled at his touch,bringing her hand to lay on his. "Well you are my hero Damian "The Jackal" Spinelli. You didn't _have _to save me but you did. You got hurt,you lost your eye sight and yet...you don't realize how amazing you really are." She mused staring at his face before leaning torward him to kiss his cheek. "Just....thank you."

**The End**


End file.
